


Sweet Christmas Holiday

by SweetSugaarYeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugaarYeol/pseuds/SweetSugaarYeol
Summary: Sehun hates the holidays but he doesn't mind spending time buying Christmas decorations and tree shopping with his beloved Luhan.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Jinglebellselu's Third Christmas





	Sweet Christmas Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt n° 26
> 
> Prompt : Sehun hates the holidays but he doesn't mind spending time buying Christmas decorations and tree shopping with his beloved Luhan.
> 
> Hope to serve this prompt well ! And hope you like it ! 
> 
> Enjoy ~

Sehun was not a fan of Christmas holidays. More like he hates it. The only good thing is that he can sleep more and cuddle his boyfriend longer. Or he thought. 

He was sleeping peacefully when he feels a height on him. He groans as he hears a soft giggle. 

“Sehun-ah, wake up… It’s 10 already” said a soft voice.

He just responds with a light grunt. 

“Come on big baby, get up” the sweet voice says again. 

“Don’t wanna…” he mumbles.

“Sehunnie~” he hears as soft lips came to kiss his nose. 

He groans again and opens his eyes with the sight of his beautiful boyfriend on top of him and smiling brightly.

“Finally!” the smaller boy says.

“Luhan~ why are you waking me up…” whine the taller.

“Because you promised to come with me buy Christmas furniture” Luhan smiles. 

“Why did I say yes…” 

“Because you love me Sehunnie” giggles the little one kissing him. 

Sehun couldn’t help but kiss him back. He always had a weak spot for Luhan’s soft lips and kisses. Plus it softens him every time he started to get pouty. Luhan smiles against his lips and came to kiss his forehead. 

“So, are you coming with me love?” murmurs the smaller.

Luhan knows god damn well how to make Sehun says yes. He could never deny him when he calls him like this and honestly Sehun just loves it. 

“Okay” he sighed in defeat. 

Luhan giggles and kiss his nose. 

“Come on you won’t regret it it’s going to be fun!” he says standing up and going to the bathroom to change. 

Sehun finally get up and put a black pants and a printed grey shirt before going to the kitchen. He smiles as he sees breakfast ready. He sits down and sips his coffee peacefully and eats the omelette Luhan made for him. 

The little one came back from the bathroom with white pants and a soft baby blue cardigan. He was just so cute, as always. 

Sehun stands up and kiss his head tenderly. 

“Thank you for breakfast sweetheart”

Luhan smiles and blush a little at the nickname. If Sehun is weak when he’s being called love, Luhan is as weak as him when he’s being call like this. And Sehun knows it. He likes making his small boyfriend blush because he’s even cuter. 

He took his coat and put his shoes on while Luhan was doing the same. When he was about to leave, Luhan holds him back and put a scarf around his neck. 

“It’s cold outside and I don’t want you to be sick for Christmas” he smiles. 

“Thank you” 

Luhan was the one driving to the mall. They arrived around eleven and the smaller took Sehun’s hand when they went inside. Sehun had lost is mood a little and was pouty again. He didn’t like crowd place, he preferred being home and watch a movie with his boyfriend. Luhan knows it that’s why he tries to cheer him up, calling him with sweet words and keeping their hands linked. 

They started looking around a bit but Luhan soon noticed the ugly Christmas sweater.

“Sehun-ah, how about we take-“

“No.” 

“Why?” pouts the smaller. 

“Have you seen them? They’re ugly!” 

“But it’s made on purpose, we could buy matching sweater for Christmas night” he replies with puppy eyes. 

Sehun sighs, thinking. I was not good to resist Luhan, even more when he was making those eyes to him. He was way too cute for him to handle it. 

“Fine” he sighs “Take them”

“Yay!” 

The smaller jumped in excitement and started to look at the design carefully. It’s only ten minutes after that they walked out with their matching sweater. 

“I’m hungry…” mumbles the taller. 

“What would you like to eat Hunnie?” Luhan asks softly, smiling at him. 

Sehun finds him really cute, as always. But when Luhan is trying to cheer him up it’s the moment he’s the cuter according to him.

He smirks, having an idea. 

“What if I want to eat you?” he murmurs softly in his ear. 

In an instant Luhan’s cheeks were glowing red, making Sehun’s smile grow wider. 

Luhan gets embarrassed so easily and Sehun loves making him all flustered and shy like this. But Sehun also likes his other side which is more… bold. 

A hand comes to stroke Luhan’s hot cheek softly. 

“Are you shy now baby?” he tease. 

“Sehun you idiot… You know I get embarrassed when you say things like this…” he pouts. 

“I know sweet heart. But you look so cute, I can’t help it” he smiles innocently. 

“I hate you” mumbles the smaller. He was “angwy”.   
Sehun giggles and started to kiss his cheek to apologies. 

“No I don’t want my baby to be "angwy" with me… Plus, you can’t hate me” 

“Bad Sehun. Using my weakness…” he pouts. “But , yeah, I love you too much to hate you”

Sehun smiles and gives him a little peck on his pouty lips. 

“Is sushi okay for you? My treat, so you can forgive me”

“Mmmh okay” the smaller replies with a soft smile. 

And Sehun paid as he said. They stayed at the restaurant for more than an hour and left with a full belly. 

“Ah it was so good! Thank you Sehunnie” he smiles taking his hand. 

“Anything for my baby Luhan” he smiles cheekily. 

“Stop it idiot” Luhan giggles while hitting his shoulder lightly. 

Luhan takes him to a decoration shop because he wanted to find some garland, Christmas’s balls, gingerbread mold and maybe some mistletoe. 

Sehun still have his good mood so he even helps to find good design with Luhan. They even started to play with the hats of Santa or reindeer they found. In the end they even buy them. Luhan had buy the mistletoe and a sexy Santa costume without Sehun noticing. It going to be fun at home… 

They continue their shopping and even buy some bubble tea.  
But At some point Sehun started feeling tired and was getting whiny again so Luhan kiss his cheek and call him love to soften him a little bit.   
Fortunately for him it worked and Luhan buy them some crepes, making his boyfriend smile again.

They spend two more hours at the mall buying some food for tonight and a new video game before coming back home. 

Once in the apartment they collapse on the couch.

"I'm so tired..." sighs Luhan softly, putting his head on Sehun's shoulder. 

"Me too" the latter says while stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"Can we clean up the shopping stuff tomorrow please ?" 

"Yes... I have no strenght left for this..." replies Sehun closing his eyes.

Luhan smirks and stand up.

"I'm gonna put the groceries in the fridge, can you put some music while I'm doing it ?" He asks going to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" 

Luhan smiles as he hears music and took a good thirty minutes to finish.   
Once done, he discreetly go to the bedroom with his secret outfit and put it on.   
He check himself on the mirror and smiles. 

"Perfect" 

He also took the mistletoe before joining the taller in the living room.

Sehun wasn't looking, he was still on the couch. So Luhan came behind him, holding the mistletoe above them and whispering in his ear.

"Sehun-ah... look up" 

The latter looks up as he was told and smile when he sees it. 

"Luhannie you don't have to buy a mistletoe to have a kis-... Wait... when did you buy this ?" He almost chokes.

Luhan was stunning, really. He was wearing red high knee with fluff at the top, a red short with the same fabric with a crop top that fell off the shoulders. The sleeves were large at the hands and all fluffy too. And of course he was wearing Santa beanie on his head.

"Do you like it?" He asks cutely.

"I freaking love it..." murmurs the taller while looking at him from head to toe.

"Good, I bought it when you weren't looking" he smirks.

"You little devil..." 

"Be a good boy or you won't have your present" warn the smaller.

"Which present ?" 

"Me~" he smirks proudly.

"I wouldn't let me present fly away this easily..." murmurs Sehun. 

He pulled Luhan on his lap and doesn't waste time to kiss him. It was warm and soft. But it quickly became hotter and hotter until their are both out of breath.   
Luhan wasn't leaving his eyes while panting.   
He loves this man so, so much. He smiles and kiss him again feverishly, cupping his face with his smaller hands, making Sehun grunts against his lips.  
The taller couldn't help his hands travelling on his lover's body, from his arms and chest, to his waist and hips, and even his plush thighs that he loves so much.   
Sometime he could hears Luhan's soft whimpers when he touch a particularly sensitive zone and it was driving him crazy.   
After a good kiss session they part again to catch their breath but it didn't take long for Sehum to attack Luhan again on his neck this time.   
He knew how sensitive his boyfriend was here. And soon the smaller with whimpering softly, body trembling a little at his lover's attentions.   
Sehun even nip his ear a little, making him whine. He couldn't help it, Luhan's ears become red every time he starts teasing him. 

"Sehun-ah..." He moans softly.

"Keep moaning baby I love your voice" murmurs the taller in his ear, making his lover blush harder and whine.

Sehun smiles and slip a hand under his boyfriend's crop top to caress his nipples, making him shudders. 

But Luhan didn't let him do all the work. He started undoing the taller's shirt while licking and sucking his neck to leave some mark making Sehun grunts each time.   
He loves it, it send shivers in his body every time. 

While Luhan keeps on teasing his lover's neck, Sehun was now undoing Luhan's short. The smaller help him and started to pull his high knee down when Sehun stops him.

"No, keep them...." he murmurs with a smirks. 

Luhan blush at this but smiles too and kiss him as the taller squeeze his soft butt lightly.   
Luhan's skin his really soft and Sehun can't get enough of it, really. 

He strokes his thighs gently and went up to his manhood. He slips a finger on it, earning a whimpers from Luhan.   
He smiles and start again, more firmly now.   
Luhan hides his head in his neck while moaning softly.   
It makes Sehun smiles at his cute behaviour.  
He then cup his face in one hand and makes him look at him.

"Don't hide from me..." He whispers lowly.

Sehun didn't let him time to respond and kiss him again.   
Luhan's erection was now fully awake and already leaking a little. 

They parted to breath again and Sehun put two fingers on Luhan's lips.

"Would you suck them for me sweetheart ?" He murmurs seductively. 

Luhan obviously blush but nodded and open his mouth to lick the taller's finger a little before sucking them without living his eyes.  
Sehun growls at this and continue to tease Luhan's erection.

Once lubricate, he pulled out his fingers and let them slip to Luhan's butt, caressing his little hole softly. 

He smiles and slip a finger inside him, slowly, while not leaving his eyes. Luhan eyes were unfocused and his face was red. 

"You're so cute sweetheart" he murmurs.

Luhan smiles.

"Thank you love..." he replies softly.

Sehun bend down and kiss him again while adding a second finger in him.   
He feels Luhan's hands pulling down his pants and underwear. He feels more comfortable now. He hadn't even realize how tight he was in his clothes.   
Luhan started to stroke his erection as Sehun went further with his fingers, touching this particular spot that makes him moan louder.

"Find it..." He smirks, touching it again and making a mess of his boyfriend. But he was so beautiful when he was losing it like this. When he didn't know how to hold his voice anymore. When he couldn't think straight or even pronounce any coherent word. When he's too gone in his pleasure that he can't even see clearly because of tears of pleasure he had in his eyes.   
Truly, he loves him more than anything else on earth.   
And in moment like this, he would look at him and memorize his expressions of pleasure, his shy smile when he feels embarrassed but so happy; he would remember his voice, and where to touch him to make him feel good like this. 

This, is his definition of "Making Love" for him. And he knows it's Luhan's definition too. 

And finally, he loves to kiss him while he reach his orgasm, feeling his last desperate moan of pleasure on his lips while holding his shaking body that is taking all the good he gave him. Wipping the small tears of pleasure running down his cheek as he get down his high.   
Every small things like this make him love Luhan more and more each time and makes him hot too.

"Love..." whispers Luhan still trying to get his mind in order.

"Mmhm" 

"You came too..." He smiles cheekily but with softness in his eyes.

Sehun didn't even noticed he came from Luhan's hand and face. He was blushing a little.

"You're so cute... I love you so much" he giggles softly. 

"Its because of you... you're so damn beautiful like this..." sigh the taller with a small smile. 

"I'm glad I can make you feel like this..." He murmurs softly before kissing him.

Sehun smiles and stroke his hair a little.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas love..." murmurs Luhan while kissing his nose. "Now time to shower" he giggles softly. 

Sehun rolls his eyes and lift him up to the bathroom. 

"Maybe next year I'm gonna be a reindeer" the smaller jokes.

"Oh it's gonna be fun..." smirks Sehun kissing him. "Really fun..." 

The End ~


End file.
